the blue paper plane
by yuna taiyou
Summary: sebuah surat cinta dari pesawat kertas meliuk dengan indah seolah mengerti dengan harapan pemiliknya. "Mulai saat ini, aku hanya akan membiarkan semua hal berjalan dengan sendirinya." oneshot IchiRuki, RnR please :D


**The Blue Paper Plane**

By **Yuna Taiyou**

Starring: **Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki**

Disclaimer: **Bleach-Tite Kubo**

**Ichigo POV's**

Saat ini ada seorang gadis yang sedang mengisi hatiku. Melihatnya saja membuatku terpana dan berdebar-debar. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menyukainya dan sejak kapan mulai merasakan rasa itu.

Dia gadis yang mungil, mungkin tingginya Cuma sebatas bahuku saja. _Body_-nya juga tidak bagus-bagus amat, langsing dan kecil. Tidak terlalu menyolok, tapi entah apa yang membuatnya tampak berpendar-pendar di mataku. Dimana pun, di setiap sudut sekolah ini aku selalu menemukannya.

Entah itu sebuah kebetulan atau karena aku yang berusaha mencari sosoknya. Aku sudah tak bisa lagi membedakannya.

Cuma beberapa hal yang kuketahui darinya. Pertama, namanya Rukia Kuchiki dan sekarang dia di kelas 2. Oh perkenalkan, namaku Kurosaki Ichigo kelas 1 SMA Karakura.

Pertama kali aku melihatnya adalah ketika aku berlari pagi di lapangan sekolah ini. Aku sangat suka kendo dan memang klub kendo yang kuikuti di SMA ini. Di pagi minggu itu aku ke sekolah untuk latihan kendo dan sebelum yang lain datang, aku sudah lari pagi sebagai pemanasan.

Di sana, di kebun bunga matahari yang terletak di salah satu trek lari yang aku lalui, aku melihat seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam sedang dengan asyiknya menyiram bunga matahari itu satu persatu.

Seolah tak terganggu dengan kedatanganku, dia tetap menyiram bunga tersebut sambil sekali-kali melantunkan lagu yang didengarnya dari headphone putih besar yang bertengger indah di telinganya. Dan yang membuatku tersenyum geli adalah gambar yang terpampang di headphone itu, apa itu gambar seekor kelinci?

Sejak itu, harapan untuk bertemu dengan gadis aneh itu mulai membara dalam diriku. Melihatnya saja setiap pagi membuatku bersemangat untuk latihan di pagi hari. Dan itu berhasil membuatku menjadi satu-satunya siswa kelas 1 yang masuk tim regular kendo di sekolahku.

Tidak bertemu dengannya sehari membuatku harus memutar akal untuk dapat melihatnya. Tapi aku agak heran kenapa dia tak pernah terlihat di koridor kelas 1, apa dia kelas 2 atau kelas 3?

Bingo, aku menemukannya. Dia sedang tertawa manis di dekat jendela koridor kelas 2. Ingin sekali aku menyapanya dan mengatakan, "Hai, aku selalu melihatmu di kebun bunga matahari. Apa kau mengingatku? Aku cowok yang selalu berlari pagi dekat kebun itu,"

Akhh, aku pasti gila jika ingin mengatakan itu. Ku tatap lagi dia dengan penuh pengharapan agar melihat padaku. Tapi ada satu kebetulan lagi yang baru kuketahui, dia sedang tertawa dengan Kaien Shiba senpai, ketua klub kendo.

Apa senyum nya juga semanis itu jika berbicara dengan orang lain atau denganku nantinya? Atau karena Kaien senpai lah dia bisa secantik itu?

Akhirnya aku hanya menjadi sepengecut ayam. Mengajaknya bicara saja tidak sanggup. Seolah ada lem yang menempelkan bibirku agar tak bicara. Kalau begini bagaimana bisa dia mengenalku?

Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan di musim panas ini. Musim ini akan berakhir, apa kisah cintaku juga harus berakhir? Saat ini aku hanya menghela napas di atap sekolah sambil menuliskan di secarik kertas "Aku menyukaimu".

"Akh.. apa Cuma ini yang bisa kulakukan?" kuacak-acak rambutku yang jingga sebagai tanda frustasi karena tidak ada satu perlawanan pun yang kugencarkan.

Masa aku harus kalah sebelum berperang sih? Hanya karena asumsi-asumsi dia tak suka dengan adik kelas atau dia pacarnya Kaien senpai?

########

**Author POV's**

Ichigo melipat secarik kertas yang bertuliskan 'Aku menyukaimu' tadi membentuk sebuah pesawat kertas. Dengan wajah merah, diterbangkannya pesawat kertas itu.

Pesawat itu meliuk di udara yang berlatarkan langit biru. Ichigo mengikuti setiap liukan pesawatnya dengan hampa sampai pesawat itu mendekati seseorang di halaman sekolah.

"Hei hentikan. Jangan terbang ke sana dasar bodoh," bentaknya masih di atap sekolah.

Saat ini pesawat itu seperti sedang mencari jalannya sendiri.

"Jaa nee," Rukia yang sedang melambaikan tangannya pada teman wanitanya menjadi heran ada sebuah pesawat dengan indah meliuk untuk mendekatinya.

Secepat kilat Ichigo menuruni tangga menuju halaman depan sekolah berharap agar gadis itu tidak membaca isi di dalamnya.

"Maaf, benda itu….," Ichigo berucap sambil mengatur nafasnya yang sesak karena berlari-lari tadi.

Rukia yang sudah memegang pesawat kertas itu hanya terdiam lalu menatap benda yang sudah dalam genggamannya itu.

"Punya mu Kurosaki kun?" Tanya Rukia mencoba menebak kelanjutan ucapan Ichigo.

"I.. Iya,"

'_tunggu, aku baru ingat. Aku kan tidak menuliskan nama dalam surat itu, dasar bodoh'_

Ichigo mulai mengutuki dirinya yang bertindak sebelum berpikir. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia terdiam dan mulai menganalisa sesuatu.

'_Huh? Tunggu'_

"namaku, kamu tahu namaku?"

"Um.. ya, aku tahu. Kamu sering lari pagi di dekat kebun bunga matahari kan?" jawab Rukia sambil tertawa garing.

Dia tambah merasa salah tingkah ketika Ichigo tak merespon dan hanya mematung tak percaya.

"Ya sudah, ini pesawatmu,"

'_Sial, detak jantungku berisik sekali. Bagaimana kalau dia bisa mendengarnya?'_

Ichigo terlalu senang sampai-sampai tidak bisa berpikir dan hanya menerima pesawat kertas itu dari tangan Rukia. Setelah beberapa langkah, dia mulai mendapat kekuatan.

"_Ano_, ini untukmu," ujar Ichigo memberikan peswat kertas itu ke tangan Rukia lagi.

"Seharusnya itu menjadi sebuah surat untukmu," tambahnya lagi dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

Rukia hanya menatap heran lalu membaca isi surat itu. Cukup singkat dan padat, tapi mampu membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi Rukia yang putih.

######

**Ichigo POV's**

Aku hanya menatap tanah. Aku terlalu takut melihat ekspresinya membaca tulisanku. Kuberanikan diri untuk menatapnya. Dan aku melihat semburat merah di pipinya. Dia tersenyum, sangat cantik sekali.

Mulai saat ini, aku hanya akan membiarkan semua hal berjalan dengan sendirinya.

**The end**

* * *

Hi minna san.

Yuna datang lagi dengan fic one shot nih, hehe..

Hope u like it, karena ini pertama kalinya Yuna membuat one shot loh. Kalau ada kekurangan, harap dimaklumi ya..

Oy, kalau ada yang mau request one shot lagi boleh PM Yuna ato kasih tahu direview nya ya ;D

Yuna menerima request cerita dengan tokoh utamanya Rukia dan tokoh laki-laki boleh yang lain kok. Entah kenapa aura Rukia itu membuatnya cocok dengan semua karakter bleach. Atau Cuma perasaan Yuna aja ya? Hehe.

Oke, sekali lagi. Mohon minna san menekan tombol biru yang udah tertera di bawah ya alias **review**.

Arigatou.. Jaa nee :D


End file.
